footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2019-20 Premier League: Match day 22
Sheffield United climbed to fifth in the Premier League table on Friday with a win against West Ham, who had an injury-time equaliser ruled out by Video Assistant Referee. Jordan Ayew's deflected equaliser earned Crystal Palace a point at home against Arsenal, who had goalscorer Pierre-Emerick Aubameyang sent off by the video assistant referee (VAR). Frank Lampard was pleased to see the "real Callum Hudson-Odoi" score his first Premier League goal and has challenged the winger to match the high standards he set in the home win over Burnley. Everton produced a dominant display to beat Brighton in the Premier League as they responded well to their humiliating FA Cup defeat by Liverpool last Sunday. Southampton were not motivated by revenge for their 9-0 thrashing by Leicester City in October as they claimed a surprise win at King Power Stadium, says Saints boss Ralph Hasenhuttl. Marcus Rashford marked his 200th Manchester United appearance in style by scoring twice as the Red Devils returned to winning ways by easily despatching bottom-of-the-table Norwich. Steve Bruce says his Newcastle side overcame the worst injury crisis he has seen in 40 years to draw at Wolves and end their three-game Premier League losing run. Liverpool setting records in the best-ever start to a season by a club in Europe's top-five leagues "doesn't feel special somehow", says Reds boss Jurgen Klopp. Manager Nigel Pearson says Watford's comfortable win at Bournemouth is "not a season-changing result" - despite his side climbing out of the bottom three for the first time this season. Sergio Aguero scored his 12th hat-trick to become the highest overseas goalscorer in Premier League history in rampant Manchester City's six-goal hammering of struggling Aston Villa. Match Details Friday 10 January 2020 | goals2 = | stadium = Bramall Lane, Sheffield | attendance = 30,124 | referee = Michael Oliver }} ---- Saturday 11 January 2020 |goals2 = Aubameyang | stadium = Selhurst Park, London | attendance = 25,468 | referee = Paul Tierney }} ---- Abraham Hudson-Odoi | goals2 = | stadium = Stamford Bridge, London | attendance = 40,396 | referee = Kevin Friend }} ---- | goals2 = | stadium = Goodison Park, Liverpool | attendance = 38,772 | referee = David Coote }} ---- | goals2 = Armstrong Ings | stadium = King Power Stadium, Leicester | attendance = 32,115 | referee = Lee Mason }} ---- Martial Greenwood | goals2 = | stadium = Old Trafford, Manchester | attendance = 73,271 | referee = Anthony Taylor }} ---- | goals2 = Almirón | stadium = Molineux Stadium, Wolverhampton | attendance = 31,570 | referee = Peter Bankes }} ---- | stadium = Tottenham Hotspur Stadium, London | attendance = 61,023 | referee = Martin Atkinson }} ---- Sunday 12 January 2019 Deeney Pereyra | stadium = Dean Court, Bournemouth | attendance = 10,384 | referee = Mike Dean }} ---- | goals2 = Mahrez Agüero Gabriel Jesus | stadium = Villa Park, Birmingham | attendance = 41,823 | referee = Jonathan Moss }} ---- League table after Match day 22 See also *Premier League *Premier League - 2019-20 Season External links *BBC Sport Category:2019-20 Premier League results Category:2019–20 in English football